


Stutter

by DallonWho



Series: Speech Impediment [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: “Fucking suitcases.” Spencer huffed, kicking his bag where it had fallen over next to the couch of their hotel room. “Why do we have so much stuff?”His husband came up behind him, gently placing his suitcase upright next to Spencer’s pile of bags. “Because we’re going to be here for two weeks, and you like to change your clothes every day. Like a normal person.”





	Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for a sequel and i need to learn how to write again so BOOM sequel

“Fucking suitcases.” Spencer huffed, kicking his bag where it had fallen over next to the couch of their hotel room. “Why do we have so much stuff?”

His husband came up behind him, gently placing his suitcase upright next to Spencer’s pile of bags. “Because we’re going to be here for two weeks, and you like to change your clothes every day. Like a normal person.” He teased, wrapping an arm around Spencer’s waist.

Spencer huffed, turning in Dallon’s arms to make sure his husband saw him roll his eyes. “Or its because of all the extra fabric of your seven-foot-eight clothes.” He teases back. They like this, the back and forth. Nothing’s changed.

He felt Dallon huff against his hair as he kisses the top of his head. “You like my Stretch Armstrong body.” He quipped, and Spencer laughs. “I do. I love it, even.”

The two of them kicked off their shoes and crawled into the large bed in the middle of the room. After hours and hours of travel, having it just be the two of them is what they needed. Nothing but breathing and heartbeats filling the air, no room between their bodies as they trade gentle kisses.

Dallon’s the one who moves things further; slipping his hand up under Spencer’s shirt before he was even fully aware he was doing it. Spencer leans into the shift completely, tugging his husband’s hip to pull his whole weight on top of him. Legs slotting into place, hips shifting together. Sighs escape their lips, and Spencer’s hands move to Dallon’s belt and tugging it off and throwing it somewhere to be found later. Much later.

His hips grind down onto Spencer’s hand and his husband wastes no time moving his hand inside his boxers. Dallon can’t help the moan that escapes his lips, and he feels Spencer grow harder against his thigh. “Spence, d-d-d-do you have,” Dallon huffs, breath comes out much heavier than he wanted it to, hot across Spencer’s face, and he silently curses himself for his throat betraying his mind. “C-c-c-ondoms, Spence.”

His brain sort of short circuits hearing the words come out of Dallon’s mouth. “We don’t have to.” Spencer cut him off immediately, but mentally mapped out the distance from the bed to the bag of lube and condoms in his carry on. He moves his hand from the front of his husband’s pants to cup his face, forcing eye contact. “Dallon, just because we’re married doesn’t mean we have to do it right now-“

“I know.” Dallon cut him off, breathing heavily. “I know, I do. But I-I-I want to.” He rubs his nose against Spencer’s. “Years, Spence. I’ve waited years and just. If you wa-a-ant this, right now, so do I.” He huffed. “Okay ye-e-e-ah, I’m n-n-n-n-ervous, obviously, bu-u-u-u-t I want this. I do.”

Spencer leaned back enough for him to look Dallon over. His cheeks are flushed, pupils blown, pants pushed half down his thighs, and Spencer’s seen this look on him dozens and dozens of times over the years. But this time, Spencer can give him everything, and Dallon will take it.

He can’t help but pull him back down for a kiss, wishing he could kiss the anxiety away from him. “I do.” Spencer agrees, and they grin. “We’re married, and I love you, and I want to give you everything you want, Dallon.”

And Dallon can’t help but think of all the firsts he’s yet to share with Spencer, and all the firsts we wants to share with Spencer.

And he can’t wait.


End file.
